Mantan Lu Pacar Gue
by Wynstelle
Summary: "Maling!" - Taeyong. "Sial gue dikira maling" - Jongin. "What the fuck" - Mingyu. It's Meanie and Jaeyong, Slash!Johnsol and Slash!Kaihun story. BxB! Seventeen! NCT! EXO! DLDR! RnR! Yaoi!
1. The Beginning

**Mantan Lu Pacar Gue**

Story By : Wynstelle

Cast :

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Mingyu

Lee Taeyong

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Johnny Seo

Ji Hansol

Other Cast

Pair :

Jaeyong

Meanie

and

Secret pairing

Genre : Romance and Comedy

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama tersebut hanya untuk keperluan cerita. Kesamaan cerita, nama tempat, kata-kata, dll murni karna ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini murni hasil dr pemikiran saya.

Summary : "Maling!" - Taeyong. "Sial gue dikira maling" - Jongin. "What the fuck" - Mingyu. It's Meanie, Jaeyong, Johnsol, and Kaihun story. BxB! Seventeen! NCT! EXO! DLDR! RnR! Yaoi!

Warning : Yaoi! Gaje! Bahasa acakadul! Broken Jaeyong! Broken Meanie! Typo(s)!

 _Happy Reading!_

 **The Beginning**

 _Seoul, 2015_

 **Minwon part**

"Wonu hyung,mianhae" kata Mingyu

"Mian hyung, kemarin tiba-tiba appa bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Mingyu

Mingyu sedang meminta maaf ke wonwoo karena kemarin mereka tidak jadi kencan.

"Memangnya appamu ngomong apa?" tanya Wonwoo

"Bukan hal yg penting hyung, hanya masalah sekolah" kata Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Oohh" balas Wonwoo datar

"Ayolah hyung maafkan aku ya, nanti aku buatkan cheeseburger dan es krim deh" kata Mingyu

"Kau menyogok ku?" tanya Wonwoo

"Ani hyung" kata Mingyu

"Arraseo, aku maafkan. Tapi cheeseburger dan es krimnya 2 ya" kata Wonwoo

"Ne hyung. berapapun yg kau mau akan aku berikan, mau 10 juga gapapa " kata Mingyu sambil terkekeh

"YA!Kau ingin aku gendut ya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata yg memincing

"Ani hyung" kata Mingyu

"Bohong" kata Wonwoo sinis

Mingyu lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mengecup bibirnya." Untuk apa aku bohong hyung" kata Mingyu sambil terkekeh karna melihat rona merah di pipi Wonwoo.

Karena malu, Wonwoo pun menengelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Mingyu. "Aigoo, manisnya hyungku yg satu ini" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak manis!" teriak Wonwoo

"Arra, wonnie tidak manis" kata Mingyu, ada jeda sebentar

"Tapi Cantik" lanjut Mingyu sambil tertawa karena wonwoo memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Mingoo jelek!" teriak Wonwoo ngambek

Sedangkan mingyu hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan manis pacarnya ini, dan tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata yg memperhatikan mereka karena mereka saat ini berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor kelas Wonwoo.

 **Jaeyong part**

Saat ini, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang berada di dalam apartemen milik Jaehyun. Heran? Kenapa murid SMA sepertinya tinggal di apartemen?. Karena Jaehyun di Seoul hanya tinggal seorang diri karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika.

"Yongie hyung, ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaehyun

"Apa saja Jae, masakanmu selalu enak" kata Taeyong

"Nasi goreng kimchi mau?" tanya Jaehyun

"Boleh" jawab Taeyong

"OK!tunggu sebentar ya hyung" kata Jaehyun

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Jaehyun sudah selesai memasak dan memanggil Taeyong. Namun sudah berkali-kali memanggil, panggilan Jaehyun tidak mendapatkan respon dari Taeyong.

"Yongie hyung? makanannya sudah jadi" kata Jaehyun sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Taeyong.

"Loh? tidur ternyata, pantas saja dipanggil ga jawab" kata Jaehyun yg menemukan Taeyong sedang tertidur di atas sofa.

Jaehyun berlutut di samping sofa dan memandangi wajah manis milik Taeyong sesaat, lalu dia mulai menciumi wajah Taeyong dimulai dari jidat, mata hidung dan pipi.

"Nghh... Jaehyun" kata Taeyong yg merasa tidurnya terganggu

"Haha, ayo bangun hyung makanannya sudah jadi, nanti keburu dingin" kata Jaehyun sambil tertawa.

"Arraseo. Hoamm... minggir Jae, hyung mau bangun" kata Taeyong sambil menguap

Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja makan, tapi sebelumnya dia mencuri sebuah ciuman dr bibir Taeyong dan meninggalkan Taeyong dengan wajah yg semerah tomat.

Taeyong langsung berjalan menuju meja makan setelah sebelumnya dia ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Woah... pasti enak nih" kata Taeyong sambil senyum-senyum saat melihat masakan Jaehyun

"Sini hyung duduk" kata Jaehyun sambil menarik kursi untuk Taeyong, lalu setelahnya dia duduk di kursi seberang Taeyong sehingga mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Selamat Makan" kata Jaeyong bersamaan

"Seperti biasa masakanmu yg terbaik Jae" kata Taeyong sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Gomawo hyung" kata Jaehyun sambil tersenyum

Mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat sambil saling berbincang-bincang dan saling melontarkan candaan.

* * *

 **Akhirnya aku kesampean buat ngepost disini :')**

 **Salam kenal semuanya, aku author baru disini**

 **Semoga kalian suka cerita dari aku :)**

 **Ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya**

 ** _Kamsahamnida_**

 ** _Wynstelle_**


	2. The Breakups

**Mantan Lu Pacar Gue**

Story by ©Wynstelle

 **Cast :**

Jung Jaehyun

Kin Mingyu

Lee Taeyong

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Jongin

Johnny Seo

Oh Sehun

Ji Hansol

Other Cast

 **Pair :**

Jaeyong

Meanie

 **Genre :** Romnce

 **Rate :** T+

 **Disclaimer :** Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama tersebut untuk keperluan cerita. Cerita ini hasil dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kesamaan tokoh, nama tempat, kata-kata, dan lain-lain murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning :** Yaoi! Gaje! Bahasa aburadul! Broken Jaeyong! Broken Meanie!

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **The Breakups**

 **Jaeyong part**

"Jae!" panggil Taeyong saat melihat Jaehyun di ujung koridor sekolah

"Yongie hyung!" teriak Jaehyun sambil tersenyum saat menemukan orang yg memanggilnya

"Jae, hyung mau tanya" kata Taeyong serius

"Tanya aja hyung" kata Jaehyun sambil senyum

"hyung denger katanya kamu mau pindah ke New York, bener?" tanya Taeyong

"Hyung tau dari mana?" kata Jaehyun shock

"Jadi bener ya?" kata Taeyong sedih

"Hyung, mianhae. Jae ga bermaksud buat ngerahasiain ini dr hyung" kata Jaehyun sedih

"Hyung kecewa padamu Jae, kenapa selama ini kamu ga pernah bilang soal ini sama hyung" kata Taeyong dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa.

"Mianhae hyung. Jae sebenernya udah pengen bilang soal ini dari lama, tapi Jae ga pengen liat hyung sedih" kata Jaehyun dengan melas

"Tapi Jae, cara kamu salah. Kamu ga mikir gimana perasaan hyung waktu tau kamu bakal pindah ke ... dr orang lain, bahkan semua temen-temen kamu sama hyung aja udah tau, sedangkan hyung sendiri yg statusnya pacar kamu ga tau apa-apa?" kata Taeyong

"Mianhae hyung" kata Jaehyun dengan nada sedih

"Arraseo hyung ngerti, kapan kamu berangkat kesana?" kata Taeyong

"1 minggu lagi hyung" kata Jaehyun dengan raut muka sedih

"1 minggu lagi ya" kata Taeyong sedih

"Ne hyung, mianhae" kata Jaehyun

"Gwaenchana, ayo kita habiskan waktu 1 minggu ini berdua" kata Taeyong

"Gomawo hyung" kata Jaehyun lalu memeluk Taeyong

 _Selama 1 minggu, Jaehyun dan Taeyong selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka pergi kencan, jalan-jalan, dan Taeyong membantu Jaehyun packing di apartemennya._

 **Skip Time**

 _ **After 1 week at Airport**_

"Jae" panggil Taeyong yg mengantar Jaehyun ke bandara

"Wae hyung?" tanya Jaehyun

"Selama 1 minggu ini hyung terus berpikir" kata Taeyong

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini saja" lanjut Taeyong sambil menatap Jaehyun yg diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Taeyong

"Hyung tidak bisa bila kita harus LDR" kata Taeyong

"Hahh.." Jaehyun menghela nafas

"Arraseo hyung, kalo memang itu yg hyung mau" kata Jaehyun sambil memaksa tersenyum

"Mianhae Jae" kata Taeyong sambil memeluk Jaehyun

"It's okay hyung" kata Jaehyun sambil membalas memeluk Taeyong erat

 _Mereka melepaskan pelukan saat pemberitahuan pesawat Jaehyun yg sudah mau lepas landas._

"Jaga diri Jae, jangan lupa makan, belajar yg rajin, jangan mabuk-mabukan" kata Taeyong

"Ne hyung, hyung juga jaga diri ya, jangan sampai sakit" kata Jaehyun

"Bye-bye Jae" kata Taeyong

"Bye hyung" kata Jaehyun lalu mencium bibir Taeyong untuk yg terakhir kalinya, lalu berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keberangkatan.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu hyung" kata Jaehyun pelan sambil menengok ke belakang walaupun Taeyong sudah tidak terlihat.

"Hyung pasti akan merindukan mu Jae" kata Taeyong pelan sambil tersenyum sambil menatap pintu keberangkatan yg dilalui Jaehyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata air mata mereka sudah mengalir menuruni pipi mereka menjadi saksi atas perpisahan mereka.

 **Meanie part**

Sekarang Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berada di depan rumah Wonwoo sepulang dari restoran tempat mereka makan malam.

"Hyung, aku mau ngomong" kata Mingyu

"Yauda ngomong aja gyu" jawab Wonwoo

"Tapi sebelum aku selesai ngomong hyung ga boleh motong ya, kalo mau marah tunggu gyu selesai ngomong" kata Mingyu

"Yauda buruan ngomong" kata Wonwoo

"Jadi gini hyung, 3 hari lagi aku bakal pindah ke California" kata Mingyu

"Ke.." ucap Wonwoo

"Hyung pasti mau nanya kenapa aku ga bilang kan?" kata Mingyu dan Wonwoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk

"Hyung inget waktu kita gagal kencan bulan lalu gara-gara aku di panggil appa?" kata Mingyu

"Aku juga baru tau pas hari itu hyung, katanya appa aku disuruh pindah kesana buat nemenin Minsoo yg dapet beasiswa disana" kata Mingyu

"Ok, tapi kenapa kamu ga kasih tau hyung dr kemarin-kemarin" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku mau kasih tau hyung tapi waktunya ga pas, hyung lg sibuk-sibuknya belajar buat ujian kenaikan dan aku gamau kalo aku kasih tau ini hyung jadi ga konsen ke ujian hyung" kata Mingyu

"Mianhae hyung" kata Mingyu

"Hmm arraseo" kata Wonwoo sedih

"Hyung jangan sedih dong, gimana kalo 2 hari ini kita kencan" ajak Mingyu

"Boleh" jawab Wonwoo sambil senyum

"OK, besok aku jemput di rumah jam 9. Dandan yg cantik ya hyung" kata Mingyu

"Aku ga cantik! Aku ganteng!" teriak Wonwoo sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Iya iya hyung ganteng" kata Mingyu mengalah

"Besok jangan kesiangan ya hyung" kata Mingyu

"Yauda masuk sana, udaranya makin dingin" kata Mingyu lalu mengecup jidat Wonwoo

"Hmm... kamu juga pulang sana" kata Wonwoo

"Ok bye-bye" kata Mingyu lalu berjalan keluar pagar rumah Wonwoo

"Mingyu!" teriak Wonwoo sambil berlari menghampiri Mingyu. Setelah sampai di depan Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung mencium pipinya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Mingyu yg senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

 **Skip Time**

 _ **At Airport**_

"Mingyu jaga Minsoo baik-baik" kata Appa Mingyu

"Ne appa" jawab Mingyu

"Minsoo jangan nakal-nakal ya disana" kata Eomma Mingyu

"Ne eomma" jawab Minsoo

"Appa dan Eomma usahakan setiap bulan menjenguk kalian kesana" kata Appa Mingyu

"Ne appa" jawab MingSoo

"Sudah-sudah gantian Wonwoo yg ngomong sama Mingyu" kata Eomma Mingyu

Setelah eomma mingyu berkata begitu, mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua.

"Wonie hyung, jaga diri ya selama mingyu ga ada, jangan sampai sakit, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa istirahat" kata Mingyu

"Mingoo juga ya, jangan sampai sakit, jangan lupa makan, jangan selingkuh, kalau sudah sampai hubungi hyung" balas Wonwoo

"Hyung, kalo hyung ga tahan LDR hyung bilang ya, klo hyung mau putus juga gapapa kok asal hyung bahagia" kata Mingyu

"Udah yg itu jangan dipikirin, itu urusan belakangan" kata Wonwoo

"Aku pasti bakal kangen banget sama hyungku yg manis ini" kata Mingyu lalu memeluk Wonwoo erat

"Hyung juga pasti bakal kangen sama Mingoo yg kerdus ini" kata Wonwoo

"Mingyu oppa!, pesawat kita sudah mau lepas landas!" teriak Minsoo

"Ayo hyung" ajak Mingyu

Mereka berlima lalu berjalan bersama menuju pintu keberangkatan Mingyu dan Minsoo.

"Bye hyung" kata Mingyu sambil memeluk Wonwoo lagi

"Bye gyu" kata Wonwoo yg membalas pelukan Mingyu

Setelah melepas pelukan mereka, kedua tangan mingyu langsung naik ke pipi Wonwoo dan mengelusnya. Lalu Mingyu mencium lembut bibir manis milik Wonwoo, setelah melepas ciumannya Mingyu langsung berjalan memasuki pintu keberangakatan.

 **Skip Time**

 _ **3 Month Later**_

Setelah 3 bulan Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjalani hubungan jarak jauh,hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Mereka jarang saling menghubungi dan memberi kabar karna kesibukan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba di satu malam Wonwoo mengubungi Mingyu lewat skypee.

"Gyu" panggil Wonwoo

"Wae hyung?" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum

"Gyu, apa kabar?" tanya Wonwoo

"Baik hyung, hyung sendiri?" kata Mingyu

"Hyung baik Gyu" kata Wonwoo sambil senyum tipis

"Gyu" panggil Wonwoo dengan raut wajah yg tidak terbaca

"Wae hyung?" kata Mingyu sambil senyum

"Ayo kita putus" kata Wonwoo pelan

"Wae hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Hyung lelah gyu, sepertinya hyung ga bisa melanjutkan ini" kata Wonwoo sedih

"Hmm.. ada yg baru ya hyung" kata Mingyu mencoba senyum

"Ne..., sebenarnya hyung sudah menolak dia gyu" kata Wonwoo

"Tapi dia selalu ada saat hyung butuh seseorang sebagai sandaran" kata Wonwoo

"Arraseo hyung, jadi siapa namanya?" kata Mingyu

"Namanya Junhui dia orang china" kata Wonwoo

"Hmm... arraseo hyung, gapapa kita putus kan gyu sudah pernah bilang dulu" kata Mingyu

"Mianhae Gyu" kata Wonwoo yg matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hyung, uljima. Seharusnya gyu yg minta maaf karna ga bisa ada di samping hyung saat hyung butuh" kata Mingyu sambil senyum

"Hmm... gyu hyung harap kamu bisa ketemu sama orang yg lebih baik dr hyung ya" kata Wonwoo sambil senyum

"Ne hyung, doain ya" kata Mingyu

"Hmm... pasti, kamu ga tidur disana pasti udah malem kan?" kata Wonwoo

"Ne, ini aku mau tidur" kata Mingyu

"Ok, Jaljayo gyu" kata Wonwoo

"Ne, hyung" jawab Mingyu

"Bye gyu" kata Wonwoo

"Bye hyung, semoga langgeng ya" kata Mingyu lalu memutuskan sambungan skypeenya dengan Wonwoo

Setelahnya Mingyu langsung jatuh tertidur, dia tidak mempersalahkan putusnya dia dengan Wonwoo walaupun dia kecewa dan sedih, karna dia tau wonwoo pasti kesepian semenjak dia pindah.

 _Setting masih tahun 2015_

* * *

 **Dah dilanjut ya chap 2 nya**

 **Karna yg chap 1 pendek, chap 2 nya ku panjangin**

 **Review juseyongg~**

 **Ditunggu ya chap 3 nya :)**

 _ **Kamsahamnida**_

 _ **Wynstelle**_


	3. New Love (1)

**Mantan Lu Pacar Gue**

Story by ©Wynstelle

 **Cast :**

Jung Jaehyun

Kin Mingyu

Lee Taeyong

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Jongin

Johnny Seo

Oh Sehun

Ji Hansol

Other Cast

 **Pair :**

Jaeyong

Meanie

 **Genre :** Romnce

 **Rate :** T+

 **Disclaimer :** Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama tersebut untuk keperluan cerita. Cerita ini hasil dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kesamaan tokoh, nama tempat, kata-kata, dan lain-lain murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning :** Yaoi! Gaje! Bahasa aburadul! Broken Jaeyong! Broken Meanie!

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **New Love (1)**

 _Tahun 2018_

 **Wontae part**

Setelah lulus dari SMA, Taeyong dan Wonwoo masuk ke Seoul National Univerisity(?)di jurusan kedokteran namun dalam bidang yg berbeda. sebelumnya mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain walaupun mereka sudah berkuliah disana selama 1 tahun.

 **At Canteen**

"Hansol hyung!" teriak Taeyong

"Yongie! sini sini" panggil Hansol

"Nih hyung aku mau kasih titipan jaket dr Jin hyung" kata Taeyong

"Loh kok bisa di kamu?" tanya Hansol

"Tadi ketemu di koridor, dia lagi buru-buru mau ke dosen jadi di titip ke aku" kata Taeyong

"Ooh ok, makasih ya Tae" kata Hansol

"No prob hyung" kata Taeyong

"Oh iya Tae, kenalin nih Wonwoo tetangga hyung" kata Hansol

"Oh, Annyeonghaseyo Lee Taeyong imnida, fakultas " kata Taeyong sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo

"Ne annyeonghaseyo Jeon Wonwoo imnida, fakultas " balas Wonwoo sambil menjabat tangan Taeyong

"Hyung, Wonwoo-ssi aku duluan ya ada kelas" kata Taeyong

"Ne, Annyeong" kata Hansol dan Wonwoo

"Kenal dia dimana hyung?" tanya Wonwoo

"Taeyong?" tanya Hansol

"Iya hyung, kau pikir siapa lagi?" kata Wonwoo facepalm

"Ooh, dia adik kela hyung waktu SMA,wae? cantik ya?" kata Hansol menggoda Wonwoo

"Cantik" kata Wonwoo

"Deketin dong" kata Hansol

"Hyung, aku kan uke" kata Wonwoo

"Mana ada uke setinggi kamu" kata Hansol

"Ada, aku?" kata Wonwoo

"Dih kamu mah jadi uke kalo sama yg lebih gede dan macho dr kamu aja, kalo sama Taeyong mah kamu seme, ga liat dia kecil gitu" kata Hansol

"Dih mana bisa aku langsung gitu aja jadi seme, kan hyung tau aku udah jadi bottom 2 kali" kata Wonwoo

"Emang sih muka kamu terlalu cantik buat jadi Seme" kata Hansol sambil ketawa

"Ck, hyung gebleg" kata Wonwoo

"Tapi kamu gamau nyoba jadi seme Won? kan Taeyong lebih uke dr kamu" kata Hansol

"Tuh Chanyeol hyung dr seme aja bisa jadi uke, masa kamu dr uke gabisa jd seme" kata Hansol

"Emang kamu ga cape apa jadi yg ditusuk, sekali-kali jadi yg nusuk juga bisa kali" kata Hansol ngakak

"Arra arra, ntar ku pikirin, bye aku msk kelas dulu hyung" kata Wonwoo

"Bye-bye Won, inget nusuk jangan ditusuk" kata Hansol

 **A few days later**

 _Brukk...*suara orang nabrak trus jatoh*_

"Aww..." ringis Taeyong

"Gwenchana Taeyong-ssi?" tanya orang yg ditabrak Taeyong

"Eh? Wonwoo-ssi, mianhae aku ga liat ada orang" kata Taeyong

"Ya, gapapa" kata Wonwoo

"Gimana mau liat, orang mata dia fokusnya ke Hp" batin Wonwoo

"Wonwoo-sii mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong

"Mau masuk kelasnya Pak Kangin" kata Wonwoo

"Loh, sama aku juga mau masuk ke kelasnya" kata Taeyong sambil senyum

"Mau bareng?" ajak Wonwoo

"Boleh" kata Taeyong

"Ayo" ajak Wonwoo

 **Skip time**

 _Pukul 4.00 sore_

"Wah, bahan makananku di kulkas udah pada abis" kata Taeyong

Taeyong lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan dompet miliknya, lalu dia keluar apartemen dan menuju halte bus. Taeyong tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat kampusnya.

︎

 **At Supermarket**

"Beras sudah, sayur sudah, daging sudah, ramen sudah, bumbu dapur sudah, snack sudah, coklat sudah, alat-alat mandi sudah, roti tawar? oh belum" kata Taeyong yg sedang memeriksa belanjaannya.

Setelah seluruh belanjaanya lengkap, Taeyong menuju kasir untuk membayar. Saat dikasir, petugasnya menanyakan jenis pembayaran yg akan dilakukan Taeyong. Karena tidak membawa uang cash, dia berkata menggunakan kartu debit. Tapi ternyata kartunya tertinggal di rumahnya.

 _Plak..*nepok jidat*_

"Astaga kartuku ketinggalan, gimana ya?" kata Taeyong panik

"Loh? Taeyong-ssi" kata seseorang di belakang Taeyong

Taeyong pun menengok ke arah belakangnya. "Wonwoo-ssi" kata Taeyong

"Wae? kenapa mukamu panik begitu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung

"Oh, ini kartu debitku tertinggal di rumah dan aku ga bawa uang cash" kata Taeyong dengan wajah sedih

"Ooh, yasudah pinjam punyaku dulu saja" kata Wonwoo sambil terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Taeyong

"Jinjja?" kata Taeyong dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ne". "Mbak, ini jadikan satu saja" kata Wonwoo

"Gomawo Wonwoo-sii, nanti pasti ku ganti" kat Taeyong

"No prob Taeyong-ssi" kata Wonwoo

Setelah selesai membayar mereka berdua keluar dr supermarket menuju halte Halte bus mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Wonwoo-ssi tinggal dimana?" tanya Taeyong

"Wonwoo saja Taeyong biar tidak terlalu canggung, aku tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat kampus" kata Wonwoo

"Ooh, aku juga sama. Jangan-jangan kita tinggal di tempat yg sama" kata Taeyong sambil tertawa

"Manis" kata Wonwoo pelan ?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taeyong

"Ani, aku tinggal di apartemen dekat toko buku" kata Wonwoo

"Wah, ternyata kita tinggal di tempat yg sama dan kadang mengambil kelas yg sama tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" heran Taeyong

"Entahlah, mungkin kita berpapasan beberapa kali tapi tidak sadar" kata Wonwoo

"Mungkin, ngomong-ngomong kamu tinggal di lt berapa?" tanya Taeyong

"Lantai 7" kata Wonwoo

"HAH? kita tetangga kalau begitu" kata Taeyong sambil tertawa

"Memang kamarmu nomor berapa?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku? 7010" kata Taeyong

"Wah, aku 1017" kata Wonwoo

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama karena mereka tetangga dan teman satu kampus tapi belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian bus yg mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Ternyata di dalam bus sedang banyak penumpang dan mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, jadi mereka berdiri di dekat pintu masuk bus.

Karena penumpang yg bertambah banyak Wonwoo yg tadinya ada disamping Taeyong berpindah menjadi di belakang Taeyong untuk melindungi badan Taeyong yg lebih kecil darinya. Saat sampai di halte selanjutnya, banyak penumpang yg memasuki bus yg di tumpangi Wonwoo dan Taeyong. Karna bus terlalu penuh, badan Wonwoo yg terdorong-dorong jadi menempel dengan punggung Taeyong. Sementara badannya berdempetan dengan Taeyong, Wonwoo malah menghirup aroma vanilla yg menguar dari rambut Taeyong sambil memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Taeyong dia berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yg semerah tomat karna berdempetan dengan Wonwoo.

 **Deg...Deg**

"Shit, jantung please tenang. Jangan sampe Wonwoo denger" kata Taeyong dalam hati

 **Skip time**

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di halte tujuan mereka, dan mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju apartemen.

"Mianhae" kata Wonwoo

"Buat?" tanya Taeyong bingung

"Yg di dalam bus tadi" kata Wonwoo

"Ooh ga masalah" jawab Taeyong biasa, padahal jantungnya udah kaya mau meledak ?

Saat mereka sampai di apartemen mereka langsung menuju lift dan menekan angka 7. Saat mereka tiba di tempat Taeyong, Taeyong memaksa Wonwoo untuk mampir dan dia akan membuatkan makanan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuan Wonwoo di supermarket tadi.

"Wonwoo-ah, sini mampir nanti aku buatin makanan sebagai tanda terima kasih yg tadi di supermarker" ajak Taeyong

"Gausah Tae, nanti ngerepotin" kata Wonwoo

"Ngak ngerepotin, dan aku maksa" kata Taeyong sambil senyum

"OK, tapi aku balik dulu taruh belanjaan" kata Wonwoo

"Ok, liat aja kalo ga balik lagi kesini, aku samperin ke tempat kamu" kata Taeyong

"Iya iya aku balik lagi, tenang aja. Siapa yg nolak mau dikasih makanan gratis" kata Wonwoo bercanda sambil ketawa

Setelah menaruh barang-barang dikamarnya, Wonwoo berganti pakaian dan kembali ke kamar Taeyong. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

︎

* * *

 **Minjae part**

Setelah lulus SMA,Mingyu dan Jaehyun diterima di Universitas Harvard di fakuktas kedokteran. Setelah itu, Mingyu pindah dari California ke Massachusetts, begitupun Jaehyun yg pindah dari New York. Selama 3 bulan ini, Jaehyun tinggal di rumah pamannya yg letaknya lumayan jauh dari universitas sampai dia menemukan tempat tinggal di dekat kampus. Sementara Mingyu, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen di dekat kampus dan sekarang sedang mencari roommate baru karna roommate lamanya sekarang tinggal dengan kekasihnya.

"Josh, deket apartemen lu ada rumah atau apartemen yg lg disewa ga? tapi yg ga terlalu mahal" tanya Jaehyun ke temennya

"Hmm... sewa ya?" kata Joshua

"Iya, gue mau pindah dr rumanhya Uncle Chris soalnya" kata Jaehyun

"Setau gua sewa ga ada deh, banyakan yg mahal-mahal" kata Josh

"Yahh..." kata Jaehyun dengan muka melas

"Lagian kenapa lu mau pindah?" tanya Josh

"Ya, kasian aja Uncle Chris gue repotin terus, plus rumah dia dr kampus jauh banget, gue pengen cari yg deket-deket aja " kata Jaehyun

"Iya sih, rumanya jauh banget. Kalo nyari temen sewa aja lu mau ga?" tanya Josh

"Temen sewa?" tanya Jaehyun

"Iya, jadi lu bayar uang sewanya 50:50 sama temen sewa lu" kata Josh

"Jadi biaya sewa lu ga terlalu mahal, kan bayarnya berdua" sambung Josh

"Wah boleh juga tuh , tapi siapa yg mau nyewa bareng gue?" kata Jaehyun

"Hmm... sama temen gue mau? orang korea juga, dan kebetulan juga dia ambil jurusan kedokteran sama kaya lu. Ya siapa tau bisa saling bantu sekalian" kata Josh

"Boleh boleh. Ntar kita lanjut lagi , gue ada kelas nih" kata Jaehyun

"Yaudah, nanti gue tanyain temen gue dia udh dapet temen sewa apa belum" kata Josh

"Ok, Thanks Josh. Gue ke kelas dulu ya, Bye" kata Jaehyun

 **Skip Time**

"Mingyu!" teriak Joshua saat melihat Mingyu dari kejauhan

"Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!" teriak Josh lebih kencang karena sepertinya Mingyu tidak mendengarnya.

"Josh!" teriak Mingyu yg akhirnya mendengar teriakan Joshua sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Lu dr tadi gue panggil-panggil juga" kata Josh

"Mian Josh, gue ga denger td lagi ngobrol sama orang" kata Mingyu

"Ok, gue manggil lu cuma mau nanya" kata Josh

"Nanya apa?" tanya Mingyu

"Itu, lu udah dapet roommate belom?" tanya Josh

"Belom, kenapa? lu mau jadi roommate gue?" tanya Mingyu

"Kaga, bukan gue" kata Josh

"Trus siapa?" tanya Mingyu

"Itu temen gue, anak kedokteran juga, orang korea juga,seumuran sama lu, dia mau pindah dr rumah unclenya. Sekarang dia lagi nyari tempat deket kampus" kata Josh

"Boleh boleh, mau pindah kapan?" tanya Mingyu

"Ntar gue kabarin" kata Josh

"Apa lu mau langsung ketemu orangnya?" tanya Josh

"Langsung ketemu aja kalo dia bisa" kata Mingyu

"Tunggu gue tanyain dulu ke anaknya" kata Josh

 **LINE**

 _Josh :_

Jae, lu dah kelar belom kelasnya?

 **Jeffrey :**

Udah, baru aja kelar, kenapa?

 _Josh :_

Lu ke taman deket fakultas gue sini

 **Jeffrey :**

Ngapain?

 _Josh :_

Nih temen gue yg nyari roommate sekarang disini

Katanya mau ketemu langsung aja

 **Jeffrey :**

Ok, on the way

"Nih anaknya lagi jalan kesini" kata Josh

"Lama kaga?" tanya Mingyu

"Kaga, paling juga bentar lagi nyampe" kata Josh

"Josh" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba

"Panjang umur lu, baru di omongin udh nyampe aja" kata Josh

"Ming, kenalin ini Jaehyun" kata Josh

"Jae, kenalin ini Mingyu" kata Josh lagi

"Kim Mingyu" kata Mingyu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Jung Jaehyun" kata Jaehyun sambil menjabat tangan Mingyu

"Yaudah, gue tinggal dulu ya. Kalian omongin aja berdua, gue mau kencan dulu" kata Josh

"Ok, bye Josh" kata Jaehyun

"Bye Josh" kata Mingyu

"Jadi, lu lagi nyari tempat tinggal?" tanya Mingyu

"Iya, soalnya tempat gue yg sekarang terlalu jauh dr kampus" kata Jaehyun

"Lu ada waktu sekarang? Mau ke apartemen ga? Sekalian liat tempatnya" tanya Mingyu

"Bisa bisa, kebetulan hr ini gue free" balas Jaehyun

"Ayo kalo gitu" kata Mingyu

Mingyu dan Jaehyun pergi bersama menuju apartemen yg ditinggali Mingyu dengan berjalan kaki, hanya memakan waktu 10 menit dr kampus ke apartemen Mingyu.

"Wah deket juga ya, cuma 10 menit jalan kaki" kata Jaehyun

"Ngomong-ngomong biaya sewanya berapa nih?" tanya Jaehyun

"Sewa fullnya disini sekitar 20jt per bulan, karna kita berdua jadi masing-masing bayar 10jt" kata Mingyu

"Wow, lumayan juga. Tapi ga semahal sewa sendiri sih" kata Jaehyun sambil ketawa

"Ayo naik, kita sudah sampai" kata Mingyu

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Jaehyun

"Lantai 8" jawab Mingyu

 _Cklek..._

"Kau rapi juga ya" kata Jaehyun saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Mingyu

"Ya, aku kurang suka barang yg berantakan" kata Mingyu

"Jadi disini ada 2 kamar utama, 1 ruang laundry, dapur + ruang makan, ruang tamu, balkon, 1 ruang pemyimpanan, dan 1 kamar mandi" kata Mingyu menjelaskan

"Nanti lu bakal nempatin kamar yg ini, di dalemnya udah ada kasur, lemari pakaian, rak buku, dan meja belajar" tambah Mingyu

"Pintu yg ini itu pintu kamar mandi, yg di sebrang kamar lu itu kamar gue, dapur sama ruang tamu tadi kita udh lewatin, ruang penyimpanan sama ruang laundry ada di belakang dapur" jelas Mingyu

"Lumayan gede juga nih tempat" kata Jaehyun

"Trus ada peraturan apa ga gitu?" tanya Jaehyun

"Ga ada kayaknya, tapi jagan berantakan aja" kata Mingyu

"Ok, gampang itumah. Gue juga ga suka berantakan" kata Jaehyun

 _kruyukk..*suara perut*_

"Sorry, gue belom makan dari tadi siang" kata Jaehyun

"It's okay, no prob. Oh iya, gue ini ga suka beli makanan di luar gue lebih sering masak sendiri" kata Mingyu

"Wah, sama gue juga" kata Jaehyun

"Jadi...lu mau makan? kebetulan gue juga belom makan" kata Mingyu

"Boleh boleh. Berhubung kita berdua lebih suka masak sendiri, nanti kalo gue udah tinggal disini kita ganti-gantian aja masaknya" kata Jaehyun

"Boleh boleh, dan soal bahan-bahannya kita beli bareng aja ke supermarket ntar" kata Mingyu

"Jadi kapan lu mau pindah?" tanya Mingyu

"Mungkin 2/3 hari lagi, gue harus beresin barang-barang dulu" kata Jaehyun

"Okay, oh iya sewa bulan ini udah gue bayar jadi lu bayarnya bulan depan aja" kata Mingyu

"Okay, but gue yg beli bahan makanan okay. Deal?" kata Jaehyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"Deal" kata Mingyu sambil menjabat tangan Jaehyun

"Sekarang gue aja yg masak" kata Jaehyun

"Ok" kata Mingyu

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju dapur dan Jaehyun langsung membuka kulkas disana dan melihat bahan apa saja yg tersedia di kulkas. Setelah melihat bahan di kulkas Jaehyun memutuskan akan membuat kimbap. Sementara Mingyu duduk di meja makan dan mamperhatikan gerak gerik Jaehyun yg sedang memasak.

 **(") percakapan langsung**

 **(') ngomong sama diri sendiri / batin/ dalem hati**

'Hmm... kalau diliat-liat, dia manis juga walaupun agak terlalu macho' batin Mingyu yg sedang memperhatikan Jaehyun.

"Manis..." kata Mingyu pelan, hampir seperti bisikan saat melihat Jaehyun yg memonyongkan bibirnya saat dia hampir salah memasukan bumbu.

"Apa? kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaehyun

"Ani" kata Mingyu

"Arraseo" kata Jaehyun

Setelah itu keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Mingyu yg sibuk memperhatikan Jaehyun dan Jaehyun yg sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Finish!" seru Jaehyun tiba-tiba saat masakannya sudah selesai

"Wow! It looks delicious" kata Mingyu

"Of course, try it" kata Jaehyun sambil mengambil 1 kimbap dan menyodorkannya ke arah Mingyu yg langsung di lahapnya.

"Wow, ini enak. Lain kali lu harus ngajarin gue bikin kimbap kaya gini" kata Mingyu

"Gampang" kata Jaehyun sambil melempar wink ke arah Mingyu

"Woi, kenapa bengong?" tanya Jaehyun ke Mingyu yg cengo gara-gara dikasih wink sama Jaehyun.

"Ha?" tanya Mingyu yg masih cengo

"Gajadi, udah makan sana" kata Jaehyun

Setelah itu mereka makan sambil membicarakan perihal apartemen dan lain-lain.

* * *

 **Hai i'm back ❤︎**

 **Jaehyun jadi Uke?**

 **Wonwoo jadi Seme?**

 **Maap ya buat pairingnya, yg gasuka boleh ga baca kok**

 **Ku juga bingung pas bikin + mikirin cerita ini dan pairingnya mungkin kepalaku lg konslet kali ya**?

 **Jadilah pairing teraneh yg pernah ada MinJae sama WonTae**?

 **Yg masih mau baca makasih banget loh :')**

 **Mianhae**

︎

 ** _Wynstelle_**


End file.
